When the Sun Goes Down
by dancingindiamonds
Summary: jackiehyde. he dosent realise how much she meant until he didnt have her. r
1. When the Sun Goes Down

Hey,

This is my first fanfic and I'm not that experienced a writer so bare with me! All reviews are really appreciated! So enjoy (hopefully)!

**'It has been said that something**

**As small as the flutter of a butterfly's**

**Wing can ultimately cause a typhoon**

**Halfway around the world. .'**

Chaos theory 'The Butterfly Effect' 

_At the top of the water tower, it's around midnight. Hyde is sitting drinking a beer and thinking about Jackie._

She was gone. It happened so fast. He heard her voice, he saw the tears yet he did not truly acknowledge it. He was trying to work out how he lost her. Trying to figure out why she had stopped loving him when he had just realised how much he loved her. Trying to figure out why it had taken him so long. Trying to figure out how he had screwed up so badly. It was then it truly hit him. He had lost her once and for all. Nothing was going to bring her back to him. Nothing was going to make her love him again. The tears ran freely down his face and he sat with his head in his hands, his beer crashing to the ground. He could still see her tear stained face as she looked at him with tears in her eyes and said " Steven I stopped loving you 3 years ago. I stopped loving you a year after you walked out of that hotel room. I stopped loving you after a year of tears, anguish and torment. Steven you broke my heart into so many pieces that it is impossible to feel any emotion for you at all."

He knew they were just words but they cut him deep, and at this moment he knew that without her his life was not worth living. The sun that shone so brightly had set from his world for good. He cursed himself for letting her go, he cursed himself for ruining the only love he had ever felt for a human being. He could still see her beautiful face. He saw it still as he threw himself off the tower and he could still see it as he lay dying. Jackie Burkhart was his first, his last, his only true love and he was damn sure whatever she said he was hers.


	2. Against All Odds

**I need your grace**

**To remind me**

**To find my own**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**'Chasing Cars' **

**Snow Patrol**

She expected him to walk through the door at any time. She still couldn't believe that he was gone. That she would not be held in his arms again, that she would never hear his voice again, that she would never get to tell him how much she loves him.

At first she found it very hard to believe. When Donna told her she didn't cry. She just stood and shook. She didn't cry at the funeral. She didn't cry when she saw his coffin being lowered into the grave. She didn't cry but each day broke her heart a little more. Each day it became more and more apparent. Each day she sat and thought about their time together. It took two months for her to piece it al together. To realise that she will never find anyone as perfect for her as Steven Hyde was. That she will never love someone so much that losing him was like losing a part of her soul.

It was Christmas. Two months after that fateful night where she lost Hyde. Two months and she could only bring herself to visit his grave. The snow was fresh on the ground and as she made her way across the cemetery her feet made little imprints on the powdered snow. She stood and stared at his tombstone, at the dead flowers poking through the snow. Her heart broke at the thought that her Steven was under that snow, the thought that he was dead. The thought that he died thinking that she no longer loved him. She wished she hadn't lied. Wished that in her fear in being hurt again that she hadn't stood and told him that he meant nothing to her, because he did. He was her world and now he was gone. She fell to her knees and curled up on top of his grave. She curled up and the tears rolled down her face. She cried and she crumbled. Months of tears and heartbreak poured out and she whispered 'I love you' until her throat was hoarse.

They found her the next morning. Curled up in a ball at the foot of his headstone covered in a blanket of snow, her lips blue and her tears frozen on her face. She died as she wanted. Loving him and as close to him as she could ever physically be.

_**Their love for each other was their end.**_

_**Yet their love for each other is never-ending.**_

**_For never was a story of more woe,_**

**_Than this of Jackie and her Hyde._**


End file.
